Lightfoot
Lightfoot is a beautiful yellow-ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, the creator of this character. History :Lightkit is born in SunClan. She is close friends with Cloudkit, as the two were born at about the same time. :When they got to be apprentices and earned their names, Cloudpaw and Lightpaw, they seemed to get closer. When Cloudpaw's mother, Whitepoppy, was killed by a fox, Lightpaw was devestated. She comforted Cloudpaw, and always made sure that he knew he could talk to her. :By the time they earned their warrior names, Lightfoot and Cloudheart, she started to realize that it wasn't just friendship she felt towards him any more. She started to feel that she loved him. She didn't say anything at first, because she wasn't sure if she really loved him or not. But as the moons passed, she realized she loved him a lot. :After he became Clan deputy, the two went on a walk in their territory. After hunting a bit and talking, she thought that it was time to tell him. She told him that she loved him, that it what she felt towards him now was stronger, and deeper than just friendship. He told her that he felt the same way, and always had. He then asked her if she would be his mate, and she accepts. The two then become mates. :After Cloudheart becomes leader of SunClan, becoming Cloudstar, the love she had for him stayed strong. To this day, she is a loyal warrior of SunClan. :She is later given Mousepaw to mentor. :One day she goes hunting with Moonstrike, and they come across a fox. They battle furiously, but right before the fox dies, it claws viciously at Moonstrike's face, causing him to fall back. Lightfoot helps him back to camp, and briefly explains to Cloudstar what had happened. Leaf-frost tends to Moonstrike's wounds, but he discovers that he'll probably be scarred for life. :Her apprentice becomes a warrior, now known as Mousenose. She is shown to be extremely proud of her apprentice, congratulating her warmly after the ceremony. :One day when she is out in the camp clearing, she sees Cloudstar, Patchfeather, Mousenose, and Robinpaw talking quietly nearby with troubled expressions on their faces. She walks over to ask what was wrong, and Cloudstar tells her that Eaglepaw had been killed by badgers, and that a NightClan warrior named Wildmask had attacked the hunting patrol for a few voles. Lightfoot is shocked and grief stricken to find that Eaglepaw had died, and she comforts Robinpaw. :The sad news of Eaglepaw's death seemed to settle over the Clan like a thick fog, but overtime it cleared away. Lightfoot discovered that there would be new life in the Clan soon; life that she would love and care for. After realizing that she is expecting kits, she hurries to Cloudstar's den, wanting him to be the first to know. She and Cloudstar go for a walk out on the territory to talk. :When Lightfoot reveals that she is expecting Cloudstar's kittens, Cloudstar is overcome with immense emotion. The two sit together and watch the sun set. :They return to the camp when it starts to get dark, but they take the long route so they can be alone together for a little while longer. Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Cloudstar:Revealed by Nightfall, the creator of this character. Living Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:SunClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Queen